


Never Underestimate Mommy Darcy

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, Seriously you'll have cavities cuz I do, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: It's Darcy and Jimmy's son's first birthday! Unfortunately, there's a gift that Jimmy wanted to get him that he wasn't able to find... but, as he's learned before, you never underestimate Dr. Darcy Lewis - especially the mommy.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	Never Underestimate Mommy Darcy

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Joseph - happy birthday to you!”

Joseph Scott Lewis-Woo cooed and babbled excitedly as he was presented with his smash cake in the tray table on his high chair, his hands excitedly doing a grabby motion as he was given his sweet treat for his first birthday. His parents, Agent Jimmy Woo and Dr. Darcy Lewis, smiled warmly as they each presented him with his cake.

“Ohh, you’re too cute for this world, Joey,” laughed Darcy, smothering his cheek in kisses. “Happy birthday, dearest.”

“Can’t believe you’re already one, buddy,” sighed Jimmy. “We’re gonna be having to look at college enrollment soon, y’know.”

“Ugh, don’t even joke about that while he still fits in my lap,” Darcy sighed, smiling and kissing her son one more time.

They both ate their takeout pizza happily as Joey ate his baby smash cake with his hands, making an absolutely hilariously bad mess all over his hands and face.

“Man, he is goin’ to town on that sucker!” laughed Darcy. “Do you love your cake, buddy? Huh? Do you love your cake?”

“Mama!” Joey said happily.

“Yeah! That’s me, mama!” Darcy babbled back happily. “You love mama, don’t you?”

“Mama!” Joey repeated again.

Jimmy sighed happily, his food long forgotten as he took this moment to just look at his family. He kept somewhat good contact with his parents, but they weren’t tight knit or anything. Well enough, he guessed… but these two.

These two were his world.

To think he and Darcy had met because of the bane of some folks’ existence (even on occasion their own), the government. All because of some imaginary town that didn’t exist. They owed their relationship to a lot of coincidences…

But this was certainly not one of them; Jimmy knew it.

For then, he was just another agent in the roster; now, he was head of a special protection division concerning particularly weird and odd threats thanks to his work on the Westview case. And he had married an astrophysicist, who he could easily believe was from the stars…

“Jimmy?” Darcy asked, smiling.

“Hmm?” Jimmy asked, still somewhat dazed from his thoughts running off.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Darcy, trying not to let that dumb honeymoon phase giddyness bloom in her chest once again.

“Like what?” Jimmy smiled.

“Like I’m the prettiest girl in the world…” Darcy said, trying to hide the small amount of heat rushing to her cheeks.

“Well, Mrs. Lewis-Woo, I’m afraid that’s impossible,” Jimmy said, taking her hand into her own.

Darcy giggled, looking right back at Jimmy like he was the sweetest guy in the world. Jimmy smiled, and they leaned across the table to share a soft kiss. They knew they didn’t need to to show their love for one another, but there was nothing wrong with a little smooching every now and then.

“Yuck.”

The two of them looked in surprise at their son, and both struggled not to burst out giggling. “Excuse me, mister!” Jimmy said, fake offendedly. “What did you just say about me and mommy?”

“Yuck!” Joey repeated with a giggle.

“Well, I never,” muttered Darcy, shaking her head. “And after all we’ve done for you!”

Joey giggled happily, and sure enough, his parents found it contagious - they dropped their acts within seconds, laughing along with their son exuberantly.

However, at the end of it, Jimmy looked down at his food with a wandering expression. “You okay, hon?” Darcy asked her husband.

“Yeah… but, I don’t know if you noticed,” Jimmy said, “but… there’s a gift we couldn’t get Joey this year.”

“Hmm?” Darcy muttered, raising a brow and tilting her head.

“I always wanted, if I ever had a son, to get him a tiny little FBI badge on his first birthday,” smiled Jimmy at the fond memory. “I think I may have mentioned it at some point… but I feel like, I don’t know… I let the kiddo down by not finding it, y’know?”

“Well, I mean... it’s not like you didn’t try, right?” Darcy smiled encouragingly. “I remember coming in that one night and seeing you googling it at like, one. You were committed!”

Jimmy chuckled, smiling at his wife. “Yeah, I was… and I still am. Maybe one day, buddy…”

It was at this moment Darcy had a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

Jimmy raised a brow as Darcy got up from the table and raced off, her socked feet thumping against the floor as she crossed the living room and went up the staircase. She returned within a minute to a puzzled husband, and now a very excited little boy.

Because she had brought another present.

“You wanna open a surprise present, buddy?” smiled Darcy, shaking the present. Joey made grabby hands and excitedly reached for the tiny wrapped object his mommy was holding.

“I don’t remember that one,” Jimmy muttered.

“There’s a reason for that,” Darcy winked.

Joey then squealed excitedly when he had the wrapping paper off, and showed his parents eagerly. “Eh-bee-I! Eh-bee-I!” he said over and over.

Jimmy gasped at what he was holding… a tiny little FBI badge, custom sewn.

“I commissioned my friend who does arts and crafts to get me one,” smiled Darcy. “When I figured out we weren’t gonna get one online after all those nights of online browsing with next to nothing that seemed like a perfect tiny little FBI badge, I decided a homemade style one was just as good. Do you like it too?”

“Oh, honey… it’s perfect,” smiled Jimmy, standing up and hugging Darcy tightly. “Thank you so much…”

“Aww, no problem hon,” smiled Darcy, patting his back. “Now will you admit you’re not a failure?”

“...Okay, fine,” Jimmy sighed over dramatically, causing Darcy to giggle.

They then looked behind them as Joey babbled excitedly, and he was now wearing the badge as a hat. It almost fit perfectly over his tiny, dark hair-covered head, causing his parents to giggle. 

Jimmy was so happy right now… he pulled his wife in closer, nuzzling her forehead. Darcy smiled, and curled right into his touch, as she had done so many times before, and would do countless times again.

This was everything he had imagined, and infinitely times more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life!! <3
> 
> Guys oh my gosh I love these two so much. Please, if you wanna talk these two or WandaVision, pop by my Tumblr! You can find me @caitlinsnow-yayyy and we can chat Marvel till our heads explode <3 sdkfjghkjfdfk


End file.
